


The Truth Hurts

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: A shit ton of sex tags, Chandlmara - Freeform, Depression, F/F, Fingering, I love tagging :), Its all fun and games until reality smacks you in the ass, Just wait for the end, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Stall Sex, school sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: Pulling out of their kiss, Heather rested her head against Heather's.They didn't want to think about anything else in the world.In that moment, it was only them.





	The Truth Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for two days, so I'm deciding to post it because I have nothing better to do.   
> The amount of things I'm about to post today are going to be ridiculous.   
> So just you wait,   
> Pretty sure I'm about to make a story later that goes over 100,000+ words.   
> So, be on the lookout for that. :) 
> 
> Basics here:  
> Mac is younger,   
> Chandler is older.  
> Mac is blonde,  
> Chandler is strawberry blonde.  
> Mac with baby blue eyes (Adorableness),  
> Chandler with silver eyes (Hottie)   
> Chandler is obviously taller,  
> Mac is a munchkin. (No she's not a midget. I don't do midget porn. (Don't think you can go in the comments and say you're offended, Hi, I am legally a midget at the height of 4'9", fight me.) :))  
> ~Carry on!  
> -Chandler   
> (Oh, yeah, changed my username if you didn't notice!)

"Jesus!  
Do-Don't stop!" 

Whining into the bathroom, Heather's hands gripped strawberry blonde locks as her hips bucked forward.  
Her head hit back against the tile wall as she let a whine leave her and the older girl on her knees looked up.   
A small smirk played on the demon's lips as she placed a small kiss to Heather's clit, slowly allowing herself to rise, despite the fact that her lover had instructed her not to do so. 

"Wh-What gives?!  
I was close..." 

McNamara let out in a small whimper, her bottom lip going out in a pout as the older strawberry blonde ran a free hand up her neck.  
Cupping her cheek, Heather smiled softly to the blonde in yellow, her silver gaze darkening as she let out her reply. 

"Close to letting the school know that we're screwing in the bathroom." 

Chandler's reply came out in a small hiss that Mac soon frowned at.   
Her pout only grew as she rolled her eyes, her hands slowly running through Chandler's locks as she looked back into the older girl's eyes.  
She didn't mean to be loud, it was just how she was.  
In pure honesty, McNamara knew she couldn't exactly be quiet, both her and Chandler knew it was probably impossible. 

"It's hard to be quiet." 

McNamara replied simply, her hands still running through Chandler's hair, slowly getting more aggravated by the second.  
Chandler knew the younger girl had been close.  
Her walls had started to close around her tongue and she was sure she'd suffocate between the girl's closing thighs, so she put an end to her ministrations.  
It was enough to give the younger Heather what she wanted, but there was more of a prize out of making her earn it.   
Heather was going to make sure the younger girl knew her plan very well. 

"I'm sure it is, Sunshine...  
But," 

Heather's free hand was quick to slip beneath the blonde's skirt, catching the younger girl by surprise as she let out a sharp gasp that ended in a stifled moan as Heather's hand on her cheek came to rest over her mouth. 

_Fuck.._

"You won't be coming anytime soon if you can't behave." 

Whining into the girl's hand, Heather smirked at that.  
Her power over the girl was apparent to anyone who saw the two together.  
Heather was a mere dog beneath her feet, but it was something that they took to heart.  
It was more of a relationship that didn't involve so many demands and commands, the girl's lived alongside one another as anyone else would, just with minor consequences here and there.  
Heather was known to jump on the girl at any given moment.  
Be it in the car, at school, in class, at the mall, or even during lunch, Heather was in no placed to ever deny her queen.   
They had both come to accept the arrangements, but sometimes Mac wished Heather would be a little easier on her.   
Like right now. 

"If you can't be quiet, I'm afraid this is going to have to stop." 

Heather slide her fingers through the girl's folds, toying with the blonde beneath her hold.  
The way Heather's eyes rolled back into her head had Chandler grinning as she continued her movements, tilting her head at the girl.  
When Heather opened her bright blue eyes, Chandler raised a brow at the younger girl, acting as though she wasn't supposed to be getting off so easily.  
Heather could feel the girl get wetter by the second, as her fingers glided through the girl's folds effortlessly she was sure this was going to be enjoyable. 

Heather shook her head as she heard Heather's words, clearly not liking the thought of the older strawberry blonde stopping.  
She wanted nothing more than for the girl to continue, but one peep and she was done.  
It was a lot to try and take in, being as vocal as she is, it was going to be a hard task, but Heather has never turned down a challenge.  
Breathing in the older girl's floral shampoo, Heather let out a small whimper against the girl's hand, her eyes closing as Chandler came to kiss the girl's forehead, her fingers slipping towards her entrance. 

"Do you really think you'll be able to last?" 

Resting her lips against the girl's temple, Heather kissed the girl before resting her forehead against the blonde's.  
Her hand remained in its place, not allowing the blonde to verbally respond to her.  
A simple nod was all that McNamara would be allowed to give the older girl, and in that moment, it was all she could manage. 

Nodding her head vigorously, Chandler chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm, slowly letting her fingertips slip inside the girl's entrance.  
She envied the way the girl arched into her ever so slightly, by just the smallest movement.  
The younger girl was beyond sensitive, something that Chandler had come to realize early in their relationship.  
The littlest of things would set the younger blonde on fire and Chandler loved that immensely.   
Hearing the girl whine into her hand, Chandler raised a brow before allowing her fingers to fully enter the girl.  
The cry she got from beneath her hand was enough to make her bite her lip as she watched the girl.  
They had been going for quite some time, so Heather wouldn't take very long, Chandler just knew that the only way to allow the girl to get off was if she remained quiet during their little session.  
It was something she wasn't banking on, seeing as the girl was a bubbling mess, but Chandler had faith in the girl.  
She allowed herself to begin a steady pace within the girl, humming softly as the girl began to move her hips in time with each of her thrusts.  
She could feel the girl's hot breath against her hand, uneven intakes and exhales as she picked her pace up ever so slightly. 

"F-ff.." 

Smirking at the girl, Heather's baby blues opened, they were a dull shade as she looked to Chandler, clearly she was worn out already.   
Chandler only smiled at her, her lips soon pressing against the girl's forehead.  
Closing her eyes at the contact, McNamara could only whimper against Heather's hand as her hips bucked involuntarily as she slowly began to ride the older strawberry blonde's fingers.  
She really wasn't going to take long at all, she was starting to see that rather clearly.  
Feeling her walls tighten around Heather's fingers, she pushed her head back against the wall, her eyes fluttering shut as she let out a whine, Heather clearly catching her.   
Her fingers almost stilled inside of her, but as her eyes shot open upon the sudden loss of movement, Chandler seemed to forgive her noise. 

_Jesus,  
_ _I can't take this anymore.._

Taking her hand off of McNamara's mouth, Chandler's lips soon replaced her hand and when Mac moaned into her mouth, she could only groan back in response.  
Her pace picked up and it wasn't long before she felt the girl's free hand grip her shoulder, their mouths parting as Heather pulled away to look into the young girl's eyes.  
Their foreheads rested against one another as Heather's whimpers grew octaves higher, the younger girl unable to hold back her want any longer. 

"Heather..." 

Whining out the older girl's name, Chandler hummed her response as she pecked the girl's lips, driving her fingers ever onward into the girl's dripping snatch. 

"Come for me, Sunshine.  
You've earned it." 

It was as if someone just snapped their fingers and like that, Heather was done for.  
Her back arched off the wall as she moaned into the cold air around them.  
Her eyes closed tightly as her body grew stiff, Heather's fingers slowing down inside of her.   
Pants left the young girl as her eyes remained closed, her knees nearly giving out as Chandler came to wrap her free arm tightly around the girl, holding her up. 

Kisses were trailed up the young girl's neck, running over her pulse point and her jaw till she let out a small giggle and her eyes opened.  
Looking back into Heather's silver eyes, she smiled brightly, bringing the older girl in for a kiss that didn't last as long as she would've liked for it to.   
Heather slipped her fingers out of the younger girl, snickering quietly as she watched the blonde watch her lick her juices off of her fingers.  
It was as if McNamara was in a trance, unable to look away from her lover as she watched her glide her tongue between her fingers, never breaking eye contact with her once. 

"You're such a weirdo." 

Heather mumbled as she sucked her fingers into her mouth, letting them go with an audible  _pop_ as she looked to Mac with a bright smile the girl hadn't seen in some time. 

McNamara raised a brow at that, giggling at the older girl as she slowly straightened herself against the wall, running a hand up her side as she continued to watch the girl. 

"I'm the weirdo?" 

Chandler rolled her eyes as she allowed her hands to take their respective spots on the girl's waist, smiling as Heather gasped at the sudden touch.  
The girl was still jumpy around her and Chandler found it adorable every time she'd squirm beneath her grip.  
Looking back into the girl's blue eyes, Heather moved a stray strand of hair behind the girl's ear as she chuckled quietly, nodding her head slowly as she murmured her response before locking their lips together. 

"Yes." 

Her eyes fluttered shut as her hands ran through strawberry blonde locks, her hips bucking involuntarily as Heather slowly parted her legs with her knee, the girl's kneecap grazing her core.  
She couldn't go another round, Heather knew that for sure, but torturing the blonde was always fun to the older Heather in red. 

As they pulled out of their kiss, Heather just rested her forehead against Heather's.  
They didn't want to think about school.  
They didn't want to be there.  
They'd rather be home in their room with the blankets pulled over them as Chandler held Mac and cuddled her till she fell asleep.  
McNamara loved the protective aspect of the older girl, no doubt.  
The way she would hold her in her arms close at night and how she wouldn't let go till morning..  
It was the little things that kept the girl going. 

_"I love you, Sunshine."_

* * *

Looking down at the older girl's picture, Heather ran her fingers along the photo of the two of them during their Junior Prom.  
It had been two weeks since the older girl committed suicide and left Heather alone..  
A tear slowly ran down her cheek as she placed the photo down on the counter and looked to the bottle of sleeping pills beside a note she had written hours ago. 

_What was a life without Heather?  
_ _Who was she..?_

Taking the bottle in her shaking hand, she smiled to the picture of the two of them before uncapping the bottle.  
Her mind went numb as she ran a finger over the picture one last time, letting it take her away as she downed the bottle and tried her best to swallow what she could.  
Pills began to dissolve in her mouth and the bitter taste grew unbearable as she awaited her one way ticked to be reunited with the girl she loved. 

_"I love you too, Sweetheart."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Times: 
> 
> Start Time:   
> 3:54 PM
> 
> End Time:   
> 4:37 PM 
> 
> ~Not revised for spelling or grammatical errors.


End file.
